The present invention relates to removable surfaces used as floor protectors and facilitators in the moving of heavy household appliances.
A removable floor surface placed over soft floor coverings such as vinyl or wood is useful to prevent damage to such soft floor coverings when a heavy item is moved from its normal placement such as during replacement of or cleaning under or repairing the heavy item. For example, a large household appliance such as a freezer, refrigerator, washer or dryer normally placed in close juxtaposition with a wall when moved away from the wall threatens gouging, tearing or denting damage to a vinyl or wood floor covering of a kitchen or washroom area. Movement of a heavy appliance is also difficult, usually requiring exertion of a force beyond that of many persons. In the interest of protecting the floor from damage, one might consider lifting the appliance onto a temporary surface. Such lifting is at least strenuous and difficult and also threatens back damage to the person attempting to do so. Appliance installers with frequent lifts are particularly susceptible to bodily injury.
It is known in the art to have floor covering protectors for appliances. For example, Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,048, teaches a floor covering of lubricated panel strips of hard stiff material and adhesive means for disposition beneath a heavy appliance in its usual placement and requiring lifting of the front legs of the appliance.